Adventures of Kryptonite (Jokester123)
The Adventures of Kryptonite is a short series set throught Jokester123's Halo Universe. This short stories series highlights Kryptonite Squad as they are put on impossible missions facing terrible foes. The main idea of creating the Adventures of Kryptonite was to tell the untold story of the Halo Universe after the war with the Covenant and continuing thoughout the various Sagas. Characters Kryptonite Squad *Major Cassidy Wright *Lieutenant Rebecca Wagonfear *Corporal Justin Wagonfear *Sergeant Brendon Hamilton *Lance Corporal Will *Lance Corporal Austin Friends/Others *Captain Shaw *SPARTAN-003 *Spearhead Squad Enemies *Kig-Yar Marauder Jet *Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Fabdius *Liberator Leader Fazap *Shipmaster Hruun 'Koramee *Casper (AI) *Strargon Warships *UNSC Kelvin *''Waking Eyes'' *''Midnight Prayer'' *UNSC Harbinger Episodes Fare Bootis System Kryptonite Squad is sent to the Fare Bootis System to capture one of the last Huragok in Sangheili possession. By the time they get there, the Jiralhanae has already showed up to destroy the Sangheili Battlecruiser and the Huragok. The Kig-Yar have also intruded the Sangheili cruiser so they may capture the Huragok for profitable reasons. When Kryptonite Squad and Spearhead Squad are inserted into the Battlecruiser, they find themselves in a no-win battle. Before they could learn where the Huragok is, the Liberators show up and complicate things. The Liberators are a splinter faction of the former Covenant dedicated to liberating all enslaved species of the Covenant and/or Unggoy, Yanme'e, Mgalekgolo, and Huragok. They infultrate the warship in search for the Huragok. The Kig-Yar are the first to capture the Huragok but, Kryptonite Squad quickly surrounds them and steals their Huragok. The Liberators make a plan to ambush Kryptonite Squad. When they do, they exchange the Huragok for Kryptonite Squad's survival. The Liberators attempt to destroy the Sangheili Battlecruiser. Kryptonite Squad and Fabidus escape and head back home. The mission is a failure but, word of this new team of ODSTs that can survive the impossible gets out. Harbinger The Kig-Yar have located an operating and deserted UNSC frigate, the UNSC Harbinger. Not only is the Harbinger packed with weapons and nukes, it also has one very important asset believed to be killed when the warship crashed three years ago. It is an operating AI known as Casper. Kryptonite Squad is sent to capture Casper and destroy the Harbinger before the Kig-Yar pirate Jet can get it to Falkmor. Casper has spent three years in the Harbinger alone with nothing to do but think and go crazy. At first, Casper treats the Kig-Yar as friendly and she aids them in getting the warship back online. The UNSC Kelvin intercepts the Harbinger ''and ''Midnight Prayer. Kryptonite Squad is deployed into the Frigate when they hunt down the AI's core. When they get to the core, Casper threatens to destroy the frigate. She gives Kryptonite Squad and the Kig-Yar three minutes to leave. Now, it is a mission to beat the clock. As the two groups ignore each other, gather what they can, and escape, Casper is heard laughing wildly on the speakers. Kryptonite Squad, Jet, and half of the Kig-Yar Marauders escape the Harbinger. The mission is a great success. Amethyst SPARTAN-003 was sent to Amethyst to search for General Chekov. When Jiralhanae attack the Insurrectionist colony, SPARTAN-003 calls for an extraction as soon as possible. Kryptonite Squad is sent to the pick him up. With the UNSC Kelvin fitted with the latest Slipspace Drive technology, getting to Amethyst will be much quicker and accurate. The Squad's deployed into the field via drop pods. They land half a click from SPARTAN-003. Unfortunately, they get caught in a terrible battle between the Jiralhanae led by Strargon and the Insurrectionists. Strargon personally engages the team. Oddly, thanks to Insurgents who use the Squad as bait, they ambush the Jiralhanae and Kryptonite Squad is able to kill Strargon. The Squad make their way to SPARTAN-003 who is seen working with Insurrectionist. They pick him up and make way for the RV. They get off Amethyst before it is fully glassed and deamed uninhabitable. The mission is a success. Namur Rear Admiral Serin Osman announces the start of OPERATION: Endgame. After finishing her work at other Insurgent colonies, Osman has her sights on Namur. Kryptonite Squad along with an entire army attack Namur. The forces outnumber those of the Insurrectionist; the UNSC is outgunned for once in history. The Insurrectionist have created laser-based weaponry that is far more effective at killing. This is the first the UNSC has ever seen of this new weaponry. Shipment to the remaining colonies has already begun. Kryptonite Squad raid an Insurrectionist factory in search for a list of places where the weapons were shipped. They have to fight Insurrectionists and they don't have the homefield advantage. Fortunately, SPARTAN-003 is here to assist Kryptonite Squad in their mission to collect information on any Insurgent colonies/settlements ONI may not know about. Afterward, Kryptonite is pulled out of Namur for succeeding the mission while SPARTAN-003 is left to finish the fight. Iron Division Rise of Odysseus Category:Adventures of Kryptonite